


What Once Was Lost

by RetrogradeAries (AriesOnMars)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, Blood, Force Bondage, Masochism, Multi, PWP, Past Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Rough Sex, Sadism, attempted breeding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 12:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12653631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriesOnMars/pseuds/RetrogradeAries
Summary: Through Rex and Ahsoka's intimacy Darth Vader attempts to recreate what he has lost.





	What Once Was Lost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anaraine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaraine/gifts).



Rex’s body was a map of scars. There were each a moment, some from battles were bacta wasn’t readily available before the skin would begin to heal and leave a mark, some were the best that could be done to hide the evidence of surgeries and injections to combat the planned obsolescence in a clone trooper of his age, and some were more intimate. As Ahsoka bit down onto his shoulder she punctured the skin and added yet another to the marks peppered over his shoulders and chest. Those were hers, proof of when she would give into the instinct to bite and mark a mate as her own, even when she knew Rex was human and her teeth were too hard and too sharp for his bare skin.

“Bite him again. Harder.”

The voice was rough, too deep, tinged with the wheeze of respirators and the metallic tang of the speaker he spoke through. Ahsoka complied and she pushed Rex back on the lounge set for them to bite down onto Rex’s chest and he moaned from the sharp pain. The first time she had bitten him had nearly been the last, she had gone up too high on his throat and almost severed his jugular. He was saved, and if sanity was what guided the interaction she would have never bitten him again. It was not. Lord Vader was what guided the two of them along. Sometimes standing across the room to observe them at a distance, sometimes seated beside them to be as close as his armor would allow, sometimes pacing as he watched them as though to find some better angle to appreciate the carnal act. But when Ahsoka first bit Rex and Vader felt not just the shock of fear from them both but the pain he needed it to happen again. Oh, the pain. Deeper than their intimacy the pain touched a part of Vader’s mangled body that he thought lost. He knew pain, it was all he knew. And through Rex’s pain he could feel his pleasure, he could feel agony ripple through Rex and he could feel Ahsoka’s soft skin on hands that no longer existed and he could remember ecstasy, like a feeling he knew so long ago, stolen moments in the dark and lonely hours on Coruscant…

“Isn’t she beautiful?” Vader asked as the stabbing ache of Ahsoka’s teeth bit through Rex and into Vader’s own mind. He looked over Ahsoka’s frame. She had matured beyond womanhood, she had become a warrior of the Empire with hard muscles hidden under soft curves. Her lekku trailed against Rex’s hard chest and stomach as she pulled back from him. She shifted her weight and straddled him, looking down at him as she pressed her fingernails into his chest and dragged them down. One more mark, one more way for her to say _Mine, this is mine, he will always be mine._

Rex cried out before he answered, “Yes, sir… She’s so beautiful it hurts to look at her sometimes…”

Ahsoka smiled down at him. The white markings on her face were joined with black tattoos to make her appearance both sharper and more alluring, and they overemphasized her natural marks. Even her lekku had been tattooed, the blue stripes on her tails and horns defined and sharpened to an unnatural edge with black ink. 

“It hurts more not to look at her,” Vader said. For a moment there was that aching pain at his chest and that smile, but there was more. Another woman, another smile, and a hand placed protectively on the swell of her belly even when it was hidden under richly decorated robes and dresses, and what could have been. A husband, a wife, a child from them. Perfect and beautiful and happy…

“I’m not going anywhere,” Ahsoka said. Thin white lines had developed on her hips sometime during pubescence, and as an adult those white lines had grown with the swell of her hips and thickened until they were wider than Rex’s fingers as he slid them over her white and orange skin. Vader watched the touch and could nearly feel the curve of her hip and even the faint hardness of her hipbone on his palm as though the circuitry could really feel such delicate sensations.

“Do you want him?”

“Yes,” the answer was little more than a gasp, and Ahsoka leaned over Rex. His hands slid up and cupped her breasts and the tip of her lekku trailed against his jaw. “And I can feel how much he wants me too.”

Ahsoka rocked against Rex as he swelled between her thighs. The first time had been awkward at best, it had been uncomfortable and done only out of a desire to please Lord Vader. But Ahsoka and Rex had desires of their own and those were brought forward, every session had made them more relaxed, more willing, and finally more eager. Ahsoka was wet as she rocked against Rex and she laughed with his blood still shining on her lips. Rex smiled back at her, his chest a network of welts from her nails and smeared with blood from her bites. His own chuckle died in his throat when she reached down to take him in hand and guide him inside of her. Rex rocked up into her and then he was frozen, a pressure on his stomach that forced his hips still against the lounge and the air from his lungs.

“Let her show you how much she wants you,” Vader said. The pressure on Rex’s abdomen increased as Ahsoka moved, and his hands were slowly pulled from her body until they were firmly against the lounge above his head. Ahsoka was free to touch Rex and she did, her hands slide over his arms, his chest, along his neck, her fingers on his lips. She was gentle, then she was clawing so that Vader could feel his pain. She stroked his cheek then dragged her nails from his wrists to his biceps. She moved slow, sensuous, then gripped his shoulders and rode him hard enough to make the lounge beneath them add it’s own sounds to her constant and growing pants, moans, gasps of pleasure. And, every time she would give him too much, she would back off again for a little while to let him recover before doing it again. Rex was unable to do more than moan under her, to cry out, to gasp her name—and the one time he did try to say more the pressure that was on his stomach and wrists pressed down on his throat to silence him. Finally there was a point where he knew he had to speak up, and he had to choke the words out around the pressure Vader had on his neck.

“I’m close…”

And like that the pressure was gone. The sudden freedom was almost more of a shock than being slowly smothered, and Rex gasped for air as Ahsoka moved off of him. He could feel her trembling as she laid down beside him with a pillow under her hips and Rex didn’t need the encouragement from Vader to move over her and thrust inside of her again. She still clawed him, now over his back and down to his buttocks, her legs were spread wide and Vader wasn’t attempting to still her movements. Here was where she lost her control, where she bit on his shoulder and Vader had to slide his gloved hand over the side of Rex’s neck when she came too close to his throat so she was only tearing leather and severing circuits. His other hand slide along Rex’s back and traced along the red welts. He felt Ahsoka shudder under him and a grinding sound as she managed to bite off one of Lord Vader’s fingers as she stifled her cry. Rex didn’t last much longer before he was coming with her.

He held her close as she slowly regained her senses. She spat out the cybernetic finger with an embarrassed look, but if Vader noticed he was missing a piece of himself he didn’t care. He stroked along her face and slid the backs of his remaining fingers against her lekku. They had done this often enough now that they knew what he wanted without him saying it. Rex stayed within Ahsoka until he had lost his hardness, with the pillow under her she kept her hips up so nothing would spill even after they had been together for so long.

Ahsoka would not conceive. She couldn’t with Rex as her partner, even if a Togruta and a human could make a child together the cloning process had left Rex sterile. On some level they knew what it was Lord Vader wanted when he wanted them together, but he would never be able to recreate the late Padmé Amidala and the child she had within her. Even with the procedures ordered to be preformed on Rex to combat the accelerated aging there were some things that couldn’t be changed.

But even knowing this they wanted to please, they wanted to serve, and more than that they wanted each other. As long as Vader requested this they would agree again, and again, and again.


End file.
